


When This is All Over

by Sociopathbrony



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Hope, Jagers, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathbrony/pseuds/Sociopathbrony
Summary: Bill and Barty have one of their run ins with some of the jägers protectively stalking them against the order to stay in Mechnicsburg. It's not the first time they talk aboit it, and it hopefully wouldn't be the last.





	When This is All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: generation Bill(and Barry)

“Hey! When you have time I could use help with this scorposquid!” Bill yelled down from the tentacle squeezing his waist, to Barry who was in the thralls of avoiding another squid’s poison scorpion tentacles.  
“Personally, I'm trying not to die here!” he paused for a moment to aim but scorposquds were well known for their speed and the shot was well of by a meter. The ray’s whirring died down with its glow as the energy was entirely gone, leaving him helpless. “Red fire, the gun's dead, the plating’s too hard to damage without it!”  
What in the world had the spark been thinking releasing these things!? They had killed him first straight off, finding his body crushed and poisoned amongst his lab notes, the pried up drain cover in the room was how the Heterodyne boys had tracked the squids before they escaped to the surface.  
It was perhaps the worst situation possible.  
“Ya know,” Barry started accusatory and breathing hard, “I bet this would be over if you had given the jägers a chance!”  
“I bet by now they would've started on the town!” He pounded on the armoured appendage to no avail  
A tentacle lashed out towards the brother running away, clipping his ankle with the pincer, tripling him up before wrapping up around him. Both were captured now and the squids were quite glad for a small snack. As both were about to be dropped into the open maws, which had been replace by rows and rows of retracting teeth, seriously, what was that guy thinking!? a bellow came from the high ridge above the drain pipe and came closer, turning into a near battle cry.  
The figured slammed down, one straight into the mouth of Bill’s captor, the other just in the eye of Barry’s. They were ripped apart in near seconds as several others joined in. As the shreds went flying in the, what was now obviously jägers’, determination, Bill and Barry slipped out of the long limp grasps. Bill went immediately to console the citizens who had been trapped in their homes and shops by the danger, who were now coming back out then running inside for fear of being next. Barry went to the jägers confidently, this was a case where he needed to show whatever superiority possible, “Freeze!” he shouted out.  
The fighting stopped and the rage and fear and bloodlust drained from their eyes, their pride of loyalty to serve draining from their face. The jägers lined up neatly, knowing exactly what shouldn't have happened. Barry hated the sight but keeping calm, Bill came over and silently did too but hid it behind anger much better.  
“What are you doing here.” he growled more than anything. “One order, stay in Mechanicsburg.” The dissenters shrunk back but one.  
“Hyu vould haff died. Ve iz chust tryink to protect hyu!” he really meant to try and not shout, but Heterodynes can be stupid too sometimes.  
Bill rubbed his eyes and turned, pacing back and forth, humming to himself before finally making a decision. “Yes, fine, thank you for saving us, but now you will return to Mechanicsburg.” he gave a glare. They all slumped, the one to speak up bristled and sighed before turning and they all started heading back, picking up whatever weapons they had lost on the way.

It wasn't until later when Bill and Barry had been settled in the camp they set up just outside the town, they weren't allowed in for fear of if the jägers showed up again, that Barry confronted his brother.

“You do know they saved our lives.” He poked a stick at the flames of the small fire.  
Bill grumbled a bit. “I know, and I appreciate it really, but times have changed, if we're trying to be seen as hero's, people won't accept jägers being around.” he threw his hands in the air. “We were literally banned from any inns for fear of them!” he paused a moment to formulate an actual argument. “People fear jägers, sure, they did horrible things with even just father, which was not long ago for most of them. And even though they listen to us now, the people won't accept that being a completely 100% possibility of them not attacking because we are different. The jägers have being doing the same thing hundreds of years, why should they listen to us? We're a blimp, a mistake in the line. For all the people know, for all the jägers care, we're a bad batch that as soon as one of us has an heir, they can kill us and raise them in Mechanicsburg themselves.” he quieted.

“... We should’ve check if any of them were too terribly hurt, you saw how some of them had jumped straight in those squid’s mouths.” Barry’s tone was full of sudden regret at remembering the one thing that only they could do.  
“Blue fire, we should’ve” Bill swore.  
“Watch your language”  
Bill stared at him for a good few seconds, a blank glare of complete lack of amusement. “If there is any time for swear, it's right now. We have literally let down the oldest and most loyal people, they were people once and I'm sure they still feel that, in the worst way possible but at the same time we can do almost nothing about it but hope that they stay out of the way until the Heterodyne’s reputation is fixed and we show the people we can control our ancestor’s horrific creatures.”  
Barry dug his palms into his eye sockets, pulling a tight frown. “So what _can_ we do?”  
“Hope?”  
“Ah yes. The one thing we do best. Certainly didn't help with the squid, did it.”  
“Then we keep fixing the small things until we get through it. Give me the gun. Let's figure out why it ran out so quickly.”  
Barry handed it over. “The triflexa composer lost traction on the incoming entropic energy and its draw was halved when the system compartment was cracked.”  
“We'll start on that then, deal with politics later, hopefully never.”  
“Oh, yeah, never. I'll want to see that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers, they do eventually stop dealing with politics. Unfortunately neither is alive to see it.


End file.
